Identical Twins
by RonnyBravo
Summary: Toon Link and Lucas find out that they are identical twins. Now Toon Link, once a popular figure in Smash Manor, must bring himself down and help his brother rise up to silence the insults of the other residents of Smash Mansion, who hate Lucas for being so skilled.
1. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

It was just another day at Smash Manor. Most people were keeping busy and having fun brawling it out against each other. Others were running errands and doing favors for Master Hand. After the threat of Subspace had left the Smashers, the Smasher World had gotten a lot busier. The Smashers, who were practically celebrities in this world, were asked to go around the world and make sure everyone was safe. And one of those Smashers was Toon Link. He was on his way to the forest village of Ramado, one of the many places where citizens of the Smasher World roamed.

As Toon Link walked across the long plain that led to the forest, he went through his bag of birth records again. He would check to make sure everyone there was alive and well. He figured that they were alright since no Subspace Bomb had gone off in the forest according to Master Hand. Toon Link had been oblivious to the threat of Subspace before he was told about it after the whole ordeal was over. It was the same case with Jigglypuff and Wolf. None of them knew about it until it was too late.

But nonetheless, Toon Link was always ready to help out and was just reaching the edge of the forest when he found something very interesting in the bag. It was a birth record with his name on it. He stopped to take a look at the record.

He knew from Mario, the wisest Smasher, that the Smashers had all originated from being born to citizens of the Smasher World. Master Hand had genetically enhanced them in order to bring them to the popular sport known as Brawl. As a result, their relations were different than in other worlds. For example, in this world, Mario and Luigi were only cousins. Diddy Kong and DK were also less then uncle and nephew, only being friends in this world. Zelda and Link were brother and sister in this world, and Ike was their cousin.

But as his eyes moved down the paper, they widened. His age was correct; he had been born on March 24, 2003. But that wasn't what he was looking at. He was looking at his family. He had only one living family member, a twin brother. His name was Lucas.

* * *

Toon Link finished his errand quickly so that he could get back to Smash Manor. He had to tell Lucas about this. He couldn't believe it. All of his life, he'd been convinced that he'd been a lone swordsman and now he knew that somehow he was the brother of a Psychokinetic warrior. As he arrived at the front doorstep of the mansion, he wondered how he was going to present this to his brother. After all, it would probably come to Lucas as shockingly as it did to him.

Toon Link ran into Marth on the way to the stairs that led upstairs to the long hallway of Smashers' rooms.

"Sorry," said Marth, "Oh boy, I'm going to be late!" Toon Link watched the older swordsman go and wondered where he could possibly be going. He continued on his way and walked down the hallway, going from door to door. Each door had a Smasher's name on it. Toon Link didn't expect Lucas's to be so hard to find. Eventually, he found it… at the very end of the hallway. Ignoring the disturbing smooching noises coming from Jigglypuff's room next door, he walked inside.

Lucas was sitting on his bed as he usually did, head pointed to the ground and eyes straight down. The poor kid had such low self-esteem. He didn't even seem to notice Toon Link walk in.

"Hey," said Toon Link, "Are you alright?" Lucas's head jolted upwards.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Get down off of that bed and I'll tell you," said Toon Link. Lucas did as he was told. Toon Link didn't understand why he didn't like himself so much. He almost always won in the brawls and while most people of the Smasher World practically idolized him, the Smashers hated him.

They thought he was cheating somehow when he brawled. Toon Link knew for a fact that Lucas wouldn't cheat. He was too nice. Only Ness, Pokémon Trainer, and Toon Link himself gave him sympathy. Most others just ignored or beat down on him. Even Mario would mistreat him sometimes.

"What is it?" asked Lucas, now standing next to the swordsman. Toon Link hugged the boy out of nowhere. Lucas had no idea what was going on but returned the hug. Toon Link pulled away and smiled.

"I just found out I'm your twin brother," said Toon Link. Lucas looked shocked.

"How… how is that possible?" asked Lucas, obviously wanting to refuse to believe the fact was true. Toon Link pulled the birth record out from where it was folded in his cap. He opened it up and showed Lucas the records. Lucas's mouth dropped open.

"That's… my birthday…" he said. He fell into Toon Link's arms crying. Toon Link could sense a change in his mood. He was happy. Then out of nowhere, Master Hand came over the intercom.

"To all Smashers!" he said, "There will be a competitive co-op competition today in the Target Smash room! The level for the Target Smash will be number 3! Bring a partner to the Target Smash area in two hours in order to participate. All Smashers are welcome. Good luck and we hope to see you there!" Lucas stood up.

"Want to enter… Bro?" he asked smiling now.

"Oh yeah!" said Toon Link, "Let's go!" They both dashed out of the room and into the hallway where they found Kirby and Jigglypuff just outside of Jigglypuff's room giggling.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lucas.

"We're entering the Target Smash competition!" Kirby exclaimed.

"So are we!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Well good luck to you!" said Kirby. He shot a murderous glare at Lucas and the two of them went on their jolly way down the hallway. Lucas's face fell again.

"Don't worry bro," said Toon Link, "They're just jealous of your skill."

"Yeah, maybe," said Lucas. Toon Link put a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Why don't we go get something to eat before we get ready?" asked Toon Link.

"Sure!" said Lucas, his mood brightening immediately. The twins rushed off back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

* * *

They received a few more deadly glares from other people on the way to the kitchen. Toon Link shot them down every time they got one with one of his own. When they reached the kitchen, they were relieved to find it empty. They took to the refrigerator and got out the sandwich stuff. As they were making their sandwiches, Pikachu walked into the room. He looked rather depressed, likely because Jigglypuff was already taken as a partner by Kirby.

"Hi Pikachu," said Toon Link, "Jigglypuff turn you down again?"

"No, Kirby got to her first," said Pikachu miserably. His translator was turned on so he could speak to others. All of the Pokémon and other people who couldn't talk or spoke different languages had one.

"Are you entering with _him_?" Pikachu asked in disgust, giving Lucas a dirty look. Toon Link gave Pikachu the evil eye.

"Don't even think about making fun of my brother!" Toon Link yelled.

"He's your brother?" Pikachu asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" said Lucas, "I'm his brother!" Pikachu laughed heartily.

"Is this some sort of joke?" asked Pikachu. Toon Link shoved the birth record in Pikachu's face. Unfortunately, the electric mouse couldn't read.

"And this is?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you can't read," said Toon Link mockingly. He pulled the paper from Pikachu's hands.

"On the date of March 24th, 2003, born into the Smasher World were twin brothers named Link and Lucas," said Toon Link.

"And you expect me to believe that why?" asked Pikachu.

"It's an official birth record!" Toon Link yelled, "Why are you here anyways?"

"I have a right to be here!" Pikachu yelled back, "I live here too!" Lucas looked back and forth between the two of them and had to hold his brother back from pulling out his sword.

"Let's not turn this into a fight," said Lucas. Toon Link calmed down.

"If you really want to convince me that you two are identical twins, show up at the Target Smash competition dressed exactly alike!" Pikachu challenged, "And have the exact same abilities!" Pikachu walked out of the room with a smirk, knowing that they probably couldn't do it. Lucas and Toon Link gaped at each other.

"How in the world are we going to do that?" asked Lucas in utter defeat, "I can't teach you Psychokinesis in an hour and a half!"

"It's going to be hard to teach you how to use a sword in an hour and half too," said Toon Link rubbing his chin, "Hmmm…" They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well we can at least try to look like each other," said Toon Link, breaking the silence.

"This hairdo is hard to make and I'm the only one that knows how to make it," said Lucas, "It'd take an hour just to do it up."

"Then we'll just have to find a spare tunic!" Toon Link exclaimed, "And fortunately, I've got one on hand!"

* * *

Within ten minutes, the brothers had gone back to Toon Link's room and gotten the extra green tunic. Lucas had undone his hairdo, much to his dismay, and put on the tunic. When he came out of the bathroom Toon Link clapped in amazement.

"Wow, I can believe that we're identical twins," said Toon Link. Lucas was now dressed in a full green tunic, complete with a belt and a sword sheath on his back. He adjusted the cone shaped hat on his head and scratched his forehead where his hair now hung down.

"We'll have to fix that," said Toon Link. He took off the hat and did Lucas's hair the way he did, with a part to the right side. Then he put the hat back on. They looked into the mirror nearby and almost couldn't tell who was who themselves. It was only in their eyes that there was difference.

"We're going to need to figure out how we're going to teach each other our skills to each other in an hour and twenty minutes," said Toon Link. They were silent for another few seconds.

"I've got an idea," said Lucas, "But it might be tough."

* * *

Another ten minutes passed before they found Ike practicing his sword skills in the training room against a sandbag. They waited until he had impaled it before approaching him.

"Um… excuse me… Mister Ike?" Toon Link started. Ike turned around.

"Well if it isn't little sword and… who were you again?" he asked the question to Lucas.

"His name is Lucas," said Toon Link, "And I am Toon Link. We were wondering if you could train my brother here to use a sword within the next hour."

"So can do little sword," said Ike, "We'll get right on it. You just leave it to me." Toon Link seemed annoyed at the stupid nickname Ike called him by, but at least he wasn't making fun of Lucas. Ike picked up a sword about three feet of length and handed it to Lucas. It was a little heavy but it balanced in his hand.

"Good," said Ike, "Now let's get started." Lucas nodded for Toon Link to leave and Toon Link nodded back, leaving the two of them to train. He only hoped that Lucas would be good with the sword by the time their hour was up.

* * *

Toon Link found Ness five minutes later in the lobby of the mansion.

"Hey Toon Link," said Ness with a thick Japanese accent. He also had a translator for that was his native language.

"Hey," said Toon Link, "Listen, Lucas and I kind of have this deal with Pikachu. If we're able to show up at the Target Smash competition looking exactly alike and with the same abilities, he'll believe we're identical twins."

"You are?" Ness asked in disbelief.

"Yes! We are!" Toon Link responded, showing Ness the birth record. Ness looked it over and nodded in amazement.

"Can you help me?" asked Toon Link.

"Unfortunately, it's impossible for me to teach you Psychokinesis in an hour," said Ness. Toon Link's face fell.

"I can however, show you the basics and hope you catch up," said Ness.

"Do it!" said Toon Link. And so the two brothers trained with Ike and Ness seprately for the next hour. Then they met up outside the Target Smash area.

"Did you master the sword?" asked Toon Link.

"Not really," said Lucas nervously, "Ike isn't a very good teacher. But I think I got the gist of it. What about you?"

"Ness wasn't able to teach me everything," said Toon Link, "He told me to watch you as we go through the stage."

"I hope we'll do okay," said Lucas.

"I'm sure we will!" Toon Link exclaimed. And with that they walked into the lobby of the Target Smash area.

* * *

**A/N: I was inspired to write this because most of the time when I'm playing Brawl and both Toon Link and Lucas are on the stage, I get them mixed up. If you didn't catch the small easter egg I put in the story, it's the date of birth for them. Wind Waker, the first game Toon Link appeared in, was released in my native country (the U.S. of A.) on March 24th, 2003. **

**The whole origin of Smashers thing is just my idea of how the Smashers came to be in Brawl, Melee, etc. If you don't agree, don't flame me or anything. It's only an idea. I do have a better origin in mind, but it wouldn't make sense if I used it in this story.**


	2. Defeat

Chapter 2: Defeated

Lucas and Toon Link walked into the lobby of the Target Smash area to see that about five other groups would be competing. Among their opponents were Kirby and Jigglypuff, Marth and Zelda, Captain Falcon and Samus, who was strangely out of her Power Suit and in her Zero Suit, probably to gain agility, Bowser and King Dedede, and R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch. They found Pikachu almost immediately. It was hard to miss the little electric mouse.

"Hey Pikachu," said Toon Link. Pikachu turned to them, arms at his sides.

"Well hello there," he said, "I see you've taken my challenge. Not bad. But we'll see how you fare with your skills." Pikachu smirked again and Lucas gave Toon Link a warning look. Pikachu walked over to the viewing audience while Toon Link and Lucas nervously joined the competitors next to R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch.

"Welcome teams to the Target Smash competition!" said Master Hand over the intercom. He never appeared in person.

"In this competition, you and your partner will be going through Target Smash level 3," said Master Hand, "The fastest time will win. We will randomly select the first team to go." A machine came down and scanned each of the six teams. They all came up on the computer screen above. The six teams spun around and then were flipped over. The third one was picked. It was R.O.B. and Game and Watch.

The two mechanical buddies nodded at each other and went over to the warp pad that would take them to the grass level. They were warped and a picture of the level appeared on the screen. The two of them appeared at the top right hand corner of the level.

"On your marks, get set, and go!" said a computerized voice. They watched as the two friends went through the stage, breaking the targets by splitting the work. They finished in thirty one seconds. Next up was Kirby and Jigglypuff. They also split the work, though they didn't do a very good job of it. They were eliminated immediately, with a measly score of forty two seconds.

Marth and Zelda went next. They seemed to have everything planned out. He went for the left while she dropped down to the right. They split it four to six and got just twenty five seconds, eliminating R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch. Next up was Captain Falcon and Zero Suit Samus. They didn't split the work and got a score of a minute and forty five seconds, mainly because they seemed more interested in each other than the competition.

After them was Bowser and King Dedede, who did even worse than Captain Falcon and Zero Suit Samus, scoring two minutes and twenty eight seconds because they couldn't seem to figure out what they were going to do. Then it was the twins turn. They nodded at each other and stepped up to the warp pad. Marth and Zelda had made the competition look easy. Now it was their turn to try to make it look easier.

They got neutral acclaim because Toon Link was rather popular among the Smashers while Lucas was not.

"You ready bro?" asked Toon Link.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Lucas. The warp took them out to the stage.

"On your marks, get set, and go!" the voice said. They both rushed forward and hit the ski jump right away. It vaulted them to the other side of the stage, but since they were both light, they went all the way over and overshot the gap that led down to the first four targets. Toon Link tried a PK Thunder and it worked but he had a hard time controlling it. Lucas somehow took it over and blasted Toon Link down into the gap while he grabbed a nearby Smart Bomb.

"Look out!" Lucas yelled. Toon Link nodded and dashed to the left as Lucas threw the Smart Bomb at two floating targets directly into the gap. Toon Link took care of the two targets to the left and jumped down into the next gap.

"Keep going that way Lucas!" Toon Link yelled up. Lucas nodded and ran to the right. He used PK Thunder on the target above him that was usually accessed via the spring, but with the target closer to him, he tried to use the sword. He did a perfect spin attack and broke it. Then he dropped down to the ledge below and tried to position the sword like Toon Link did on a downward stab. That failed and he toppled to the ground.

In the meantime, Toon Link had taken care of the target accessed by moving platforms and was moving towards the target on the other side of the grass wall. He broke the target below and spin attacked upwards to reach the ledge. He tried a PK Freeze on the nearby target hovering over the spikes. Somehow it worked and broke the target easily.

He jumped the spikes to find that Lucas was struggling to get up to the ledge with the final target. He was hanging off the side of the cliff and trying to pull himself up. Toon Link jumped down and helped him up, but Lucas was so light, that he flew over Toon Link's head. Toon Link heard a smash and turned around. Lucas had drawn the sword and thrown it into the ground to break the last target. The stage was complete!

They were suddenly warped back to the lobby, where they saw their time. They had also gotten twenty five seconds. They high fived and Master Hand came over the intercom again.

"We appear to have a tie," he said, "Between Zelda and Marth, and Lucas and Toon Link." The audience began mumbling about things. Marth and Zelda looked at each other and then over at the two kids nearby.

"What do you think they'll do?" asked Lucas.

"Probably do something as a tie breaker," said Toon Link, "Hopefully we win…"

"Because we have a tie, we will go to milliseconds to decide the winner," said Master Hand. The two times came up on the screen and zoomed in. A decimal point appeared. Then a one on both. Then a four. And finally… a four on Zelda and Marth's and a five on Toon Link and Lucas's!

"We have our winner!" said Master Hand, "Zelda and Marth!"

* * *

Lucas and Toon Link were hanging out in the latter's room later.

"I think I'm going to forget about all of this Psychokinesis stuff," said Toon Link, "It's just too hard to do."

"You get used to it after a while," said Lucas, who now had his hair back in its usual do and was wearing his normal clothes, "But it was hard for me. Even with the genetic enhancements…"

"I know," said Toon Link, "I was given a good sword arm. You were given the ability to use Psychokinesis. I wonder why we were never told about our relations before? There must be some reason."

"Maybe…" said Lucas. The dinner bell rang suddenly.

"Let's go," said Toon Link, "I'm starving!"

* * *

The dining hall was filled with the sound of laughing, talking, and… kissing? The two boys disregarded that last one. They went and sat down by Ness, who was busy trying to fry his fish.

"Hey Ness," said Toon Link as they jumped up to sit at the table with their food trays.

"Hey guys," said Ness, not looking up from his fish, "I'm sorry you lost today. If I'd had more time to help you out…"

"It's fine," said Toon Link, "Lucas had it worse."

"Yeah," said Lucas, "Ike was a terrible trainer. All he did was brag."

"Yeah, that's like him," said Ness, finally deciding that his fish was cooked enough, "You know, I think you two are great brothers."

"Really?" said Lucas.

"Yeah," said Ness, "I saw you go out on the Target Smash floor today and I went, 'Whoa, they really do look alike!'"

"I guess we do," said Toon Link. They finished eating and left the dining room so that they wouldn't have to see all of the stupidity that some of the teenagers and adults were showing and headed towards the lobby.

"You know," said Toon Link, "Everyone hates you Lucas, yet I'm loved. Isn't it somewhat ironic?"

"Yeah, sort of," said Lucas, eyes glued to the floor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you down," said Toon Link.

"And besides, not everyone hates you," Ness added.

"No, it's fine," said Lucas, "I'm okay with everyone hating me…"

"No you're not," said Toon Link, "You can't be satisfied with such a thing."

"I agree," said Ness, "Everyone seems to tear down your self-esteem, but not because they hate you. It's because they are jealous."

"That's what I said earlier," said Toon Link, "Lucas, they don't hate you, they're just jealous."

"But I don't want people to be jealous of me," said Lucas, tears coming to his eyes, "It makes them mean!"

"Ness, why don't you excuse us?" said Toon Link.

"Sure," said Ness. He walked off towards the staircase leading to the rooms. Toon Link put an arm around his brother.

"Lucas, I cannot accept this behavior from you," said Toon Link, "I mean we're twelve years old for crying out loud!"

"Sorry," said Lucas, "I don't like thinking about the awful things people do to me." Toon Link patted his brother on the shoulder and then stopped, thinking for a few moments.

"Wait, what awful things?" asked Toon Link. He had been around for as long as Lucas had and when Lucas began to explain, he was almost brought to tears as well. People had pushed him over in the buffet lines, sometimes right into the food, and others had beat him up in the training room. Still others would secretly ask to turn on friendly fire in the team matches they had with him and then beat him up. Toon Link's pain for his twin brother quickly turned to hate for all of those who insulted him.

"I can't believe some of the people here!" he yelled, "They're such jerks!"

"Link, calm down!" Lucas cried. Toon Link didn't do so. He didn't even notice that Lucas hadn't called him by his common name; that had been given to him to distinguish him from the other Link.

"I'll tell you what," Toon Link said angrily, "I'm going to beat the crap out of those freaking buttholes if it's the last thing I do!"

"Link, please, calm down!" Lucas cried, now frightened. Toon Link immediately softened.

"Please stop," said Lucas, "You don't have to be mad. There are better ways to settle things."

"I… I'm sorry Lucas," said Toon Link, "You're right. But I still won't stand for people mistreating you." Lucas braced himself for another blow up but got a hug instead.

"Promise me you won't accept those insults," said Toon Link, "Either come and get me… or fight back."

"In a brawl right?" asked Lucas. Toon Link pulled away.

"Yes Lucas," said Toon Link, "In a brawl. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved as he walked up the stairs to the hall of the Smashers' rooms. Lucas smiled and followed behind, heading all the way down the hallway, knowing that his brother wouldn't let him down.

* * *

**A/N: This is only the start of the twins' growing relationship. They have a long ways to go before they become recognized as brothers. **

**I am actually well aware of Claus's relationship to Lucas as I have read about Mother 3 on other websites before, though I have not played it. **

**F****rom here on out, updating might get a little slower since I'm working on another story and reading a book for school at the same time. **

**I own nothing of Smash Brothers material. It all belongs to Nintendo.**


End file.
